


A Goddess' Favor

by FlawedVictori



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: It wasn't until she left the forest that she truly understood what "Gender" was... and what gender she was.Will contain quite a lot of everyone being gay for Linkle, definitely some angst, and a lot of Linkle being a happy girl. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I figured there's not enough trans girl Linkle fics out there. Have this! Also, I've been thinking about why the seven year jump was necessary, so I had some fun with it.
> 
> For the record, Linkle realized she was a girl sometime after she left the forest, and that'll come up later in the fic.
> 
> Big shout-out to Subrosian_Smithy, Saraiguma, and Yashkonu for helping inspire this fic, giving me ideas, and generally being amazing friends.
> 
> If you like this, Check out my Tumblr, chickengums?

A single ray of light filters in through an unseen window, illuminating the blade and the pedestal it stands in, and she can't help but gasp.

Even at this distance, even mostly contained, the power radiating off of it turns her legs to lead and ties her stomach in knots.

Still, she knows what must be done, so she takes a slow, painful step towards it.

And another.

And another.

Navi's voice drones in her ears as she trudges up the steps to the pedestal, and she wants to speak, to apologize for not paying attention, but she can't find the strength.

She grabs the hilt, and the room darkens as colors bloom at the edges of her vision.

Everything comes back, everything's too vivid, and she screams as she pulls the sword free.

There's a sudden rush, blue energy surging and swirling around and through and in her, and everything turns a blinding white.

/

Deep, booming laughter surrounds her, and a gruff, harsh voice comes from behind her.

"Heh, Just like I thought… following you paid off more than I could have hoped. Good job, kid."

She whirls around, and the man from her nightmares is there for an instant, before the whiteness envelops her again.

/

_The kid's just lying there, twitching weakly, his hand still clutching the Master Sword, and she can't help but smile._

_So driven, so determined… and she'd always had a soft spot for those with the will to forge their own destiny._

_With a wave of her hand, his fever disappears and his breathing evens out... and out of his hat flies another of Farore's creatures._

_"_ _Stay away from her!" It chitters._

_Din blinks._

_/_

She pushes herself to her feet, dragging the sword along with her.

Navi's voice drones in her ears, high and emotional and she looks up at her-

And gasps.

The woman is huge, easily half again as tall as the tallest man she'd met since leaving the forest, and her arms are the size of her head, every inch of her covered in muscle that looked harder than the blade she held… and far more dangerous.

"Who are you?" She demands, and the woman spares her a glance before turning her attention back to the ball of light floating at eye-level.

Navi falls silent… and returns to her side.

She swallows as the woman's gaze rests on her.

It's an almost physical weight, and a mental one, and she can't help but feel as though she's being laid bare to be judged.

"My power will become a great problem for you soon, Little One." She says, crossing her arms. "And so, I come to offer a boon. Anything you can imagine, I can provide… except, of course, doing your job for you. What would you like?"

She knows exactly what she wants, and it springs to her lips…but she can't say it. Can't and won't. There are more important things than her in the world, after all…

"Keep Zelda safe?" She asks, ignoring the voices screaming in her mind, begging her to choose what she _really_ wanted, for once. "I won't be able to protect her and stop him at the same time."

The woman smiles then, a radiant grin that goes from ear to ear, and she shakes her head. "You're strong, Little One. My sister will be pleased. I will ensure she sees no harm until you wake up."

She blinks. "Until I wake up?"

She nods. "Yes, Little One. You must grow, become capable of wielding the blade you hold."

She swallows, but nods. "Okay."

The woman smiles again. "Do not worry, Little One. I walk with you, and so do my sisters." She held out her hand, her palm facing her…

She nods, and the world disappears.

/

_The portly man falls to all fours, supplicating herself in front of her, and she shakes her head irritably._

_"_ _Rise. They will wake soon, and I have no time for your platitudes."_

_He stands, looking at her with the eyes of a rabbit eyeing a hunter, and she scoffs._

_"_ _When the fairy wakes, teach her to make this medicine. My power will take care of her for now, but she will need it when they leave this domain."_

_His eyes widen as the information floods into his mind, and he nods._

_And she's gone._

_/_

Navi flew around her as she looked down at her body in silent astonishment, tears coming easily to her eyes.

"Do you understand what I have told you, girl?" Rauru asks, his eyes narrowing, and she nods hurriedly.

She hadn't actually heard a word, but she was sure Navi could clue her in after her mind started working again.

She was a bit too frazzled right now to process anything, what with the being an adult now and also, blessedly, in a body that, that was… in a body that was _right_ and _good_ and _perfect_ and _goddesses, she was going to cry._

She didn't even have the words to describe how fantastically amazing this was.

Rauru nods back, and the world seems to flash blue… and then, she's standing by the pedestal, acutely aware of her new body and unable to stop smiling.

She and Navi are almost at the door when she hears the soft _thwump_ behind her, and she whirls around, drawing the Master Sword and feeling its power resonate through her.

There's a man standing there, with a crop of blond hair being held in by a headwrap, red eyes, and a blank look.

"Who are you?" She calls, and he shakes his head.

"I could ask the same of you." He asked, crossing his arms. "You are… not who I was expecting. Who are you?"

"I'm Li-" Navi hisses in her ear, and she swallows. "nkle. I'm Linkle. And who are you?"

He blinks, once, twice… but nods. "I see. I am Sheik, survivor of the Sheikahs… and we have much to discuss."


	2. A Quick Rest

A few hours (And seven years, a small voice in her head says) later, she's slumped against the wall outside of town, shaky and out of breath.

"I _hate_ redeads." She sighed.

Navi nestled into the crook of her neck, the little bit of warmth still comforting enough to help her relax. "At least we got away."

"Barely." She said, slumping a bit farther down the wall. "I couldn't even fight them off…"

"Well… you still need time to get used to your new body. You're a lot bigger now!"

The smile came back to Linkle's face, and she hugged her knees close. "And I'm… _me_." She managed to say, her smile so wide it almost hurt.

"Mmhmm!" Navi chimed happily. "Besides, all we need to do is find a good place for you to train… and a good meal wouldn't hurt, either."

"Hmm." Linkle said absentmindedly, weighing her breast in her hand to reassure herself that, yes, they were really there.

"The forest?" Navi offered, and she shook her head.

"Too dangerous, at least until I can fight again. Kakariko?"

Navi bobbed from side to side. "The only place I can think of to train would be in the graveyard, and you don't need poes attacking you or Dampé bothering you."

Linkle nodded, chewing on a surprisingly full lip… and then it came to her. "The ranch!"

Navi bobbed excitedly, producing a chinkling sound. "Good idea! And Talon definitely won't mind feeding you for the night!"

Linkle nodded, and pushed herself off from the wall.

/

The sun had long since set by the time she passed through the gates of the ranch, the moon hanging high overhead.

There was a bit of a chill in the air, but she hardly noticed, her mind preoccupied with trying not to wonder why there were poes in Hyrule Field… until all thoughts are wiped from her mind, replaced with wonder.

The cool wind carries with it a familiar tune, sung in a heart-achingly beautiful voice, and she can't help but hum along.

The woman is stacking bales of hay when she rounds the corner of the barn, and Linkle doesn't recognize her at first.

She's beautiful, tanned skin looking almost ethereal in the moonlight, long red hair sticking to the side of her face from sweat, and she gasps as it hits her all at once that this is _Malon_ , that she's not the only person to have aged, and the knowledge nearly bowls her over.

Malon turns around, and she swallows as her eyes light up with recognition.

"It's you!" She blurts, and her face cracks into a wide grin as she practically tackles her into a hug. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

Linkle doesn't get a chance to respond, between the breath being forced out of her lungs by the hug and intelligent thoughts being replaced with amazement at the muscle Malon possessed.

Malon pulled away eventually, and held Linkle at arm's length, examining her closely.

"Yep, it's really you, isn't it? Fairy, uh, Fairy Girl!" She slugged her in the arm, and Linkle has to try not to wince. "Why didn't you ever tell me you were a girl?"

"I, uh…" She manages, before giving up and shrugging. "Never came up?"

Malon smiles. "Well, in any case, it's good to see you. What brings you around here?"

Linkle shrugged again. "I, uh… I'm out of practice, and need a place to do some training."

"Well…" Malon started, looking around the farm. "If you help me finish up some stuff, I might be able to rig something up for you?"

Linkle nodded eagerly, a smile coming easily to her face, and the two of them got to work.


End file.
